


Un vilain défaut

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Addiction, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satisfaire les addictions des uns et des autres peut s'avérer être un marché très lucratif pour qui sait s'y prendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un vilain défaut

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Un vilain défaut  
> Communauté LJ/Jour-Thème: 31_jours / 1er Novembre - Bonbon + Enfantillages (thème du mois)  
> Nombre de mots: # 1600  
> Notes: Du grand n’importe quoi, et pas beaucoup de moralité dans cette histoire, quand même… (mais c’est pour la bonne cause, si, si !)  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

 

Le hurlement grinçant de fureur qui retentit dans le Domaine Sacré éjecta Mü de son lit avec autant de délicatesse qu’un coup de pied au fondement lancé à la vitesse de la lumière. Et ce fut dûment pourvu de cette accélération matinale que le Bélier déboula dans la pièce minuscule attenante à sa propre chambre, et dans laquelle son apprenti dormait. Ou du moins était censé le faire : 

« Kiki ?... » 

Personne dans le lit. Où était donc cet espèce de… L’identité de ce qui liait la cause à l’effet le préoccupait déjà lorsque l’Atlante finit par aviser le coin de la pièce, dans lequel était accroupi le gamin, visiblement très occupé.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ?!

— Maître Mü ? »

Le crissement du papier plastifié que le Bélier avait détecté un instant plus tôt s’était tu, alors que Kiki levait vers le chevalier d’or un visage angélique fendu par un large sourire plein de dents. Et plein de particules verdâtres des plus douteuses. Mü se pencha sur son élève pour saisir sans douceur aucune sa mâchoire entre ses doigts et approcher son visage du sien. Deux reniflements plus tard, il le relâchait. Cette odeur dans son haleine… Il lui semblait l’avoir déjà sentie quelque part. Pas très loin. Et fort récemment. De la menthe. _De la… !_

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ça, bon sang ?! fit le Bélier soudain paniqué.

— Mais, maître ! C’est vous qui m’avez demandé d’exercer ma télékinésie !

— Oui, mais pas… »

L’ombre était déjà là. Dans son dos. Il la voyait s’allonger devant lui sur les dalles, haute, obscure et menaçante, et dotée de la parole, ou du moins d’un grognement bestial.

« … pas en subtilisant les bonbons à la menthe de Deathmask. » Acheva-t-il d’une voix mourante. 

L’Atlante finit par se retourner sur un Cancer qui essayait d’arrêter de fumer. Trois mois que l’Italien luttait contre son addiction. Trois mois qu’il testait tous les dérivatifs possibles, patchs, cigarettes à l’eucalyptus – vite abandonnées devant les vigoureuses protestations de son voisinage – et autres chewing-gums à la nicotine. Trois mois que son caractère était passé du niveau exécrable au niveau épouvantable. Trois mois qu’il demeurait cloîtré chez lui, refusant de voir et de parler à qui que ce soit à tel point que Shion avait dû, en catastrophe, mettre en place une déviation souterraine pour passer de Gémeaux en Lion. Trois mois… pour en arriver au stade du bonbon à la menthe. 

« Deathmask…

— Laisse-moi passer, Mü. Je vais récupérer ce qui m’appartient. »

Un ton dramatiquement trop bas, le Bélier en avait conscience. Le Cancer avait sa voix des mauvais jours, ceux au cours desquels il estimait que sa collection de taxidermiste accompli nécessitait impérativement d’être renouvelée.

« Écoute… »

Mais l’Italien n’écoutait rien, et n’entendait rien. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la tête de carotte qui le narguait bien à l’abri derrière son maître, et qui n’eut de meilleure idée que d’enfourner une pleine poignée de sucreries sous le nez de leur propriétaire.

« Saleté de quart de portion de mes deux, je vais te… » Rugit le Cancer tout en prenant son élan… avant de se heurter douloureusement au mur de cristal que Mü venait de dresser dans un ultime réflexe de survie. Ladite paroi — indestructible comme chacun sait – écopa néanmoins d’un coup de poing assez rageur pour faire douter son bâtisseur de la garantie décennale.

« Je vais le tuer, gronda Deathmask.

— Ce n’est qu’un enfant, voyons. Lui, il n’a vu que des bonbons, tu ne peux pas lui en…

— Non, d’abord, je vais le faire souffrir. Et ensuite je prendrai sa tête. Peut-être que je te rendrai une mèche de sa touffe de poils en souvenir, si tu me laisses passer.

— Death… »

La dernière tentative d’apaisement du Bélier tomba autant à plat que la paume du Cancer contre le mur, une paume soudain auréolée d’une onde assez malsaine pour que l’Atlante se tourne vers son apprenti et lance d’une voix pressante :

« Kiki, tu sais, ce serait bien que tu rendes le paquet à Deathmask. _Maintenant_. »

L’enfant fit la moue, juste le temps de la seconde syndicale, avant de répondre :

« C’est d’accord. » Et de se lever pour s’approcher du bouclier transparent et glisser sa petite main de l’autre côté au bout de laquelle pendait un sachet.

« Tiens, Death’, je te le rends.

— Tu vois bien, ce n’était pas de la méchanceté de sa… » 

Le paquet était vide. Une nouvelle fois, le regard de Mü tomba sur son élève pour constater une déformation anormale de sa joue. Il entendit jusqu’au craquement du bonbon entre les molaires vigoureuses de l’enfant, lequel agita ses menottes, sagement ramenées du bon côté du mur :

« Chtait l’fergnier…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de dire, l’avorton ?

— C’était le dernier ? » Traduisit Mü d’une petite voix, sans omettre de reculer de deux pas. 

Inexplicablement, rien ne vint. Pas d’insulte, pas d’imprécation, pas de coup de pied, pas de tentative désespérée de vengeance, rien. Le maître et l’apprenti virent le Cancer tourner les talons et s’éloigner dans le soleil levant, la tête haute, et les jambes raides.

 

* * *

 

Shura sifflotait tout en briquant le drapé de marbre qui recouvrait le pied gauche de sa sainteté Athéna – drapé qui avait malencontreusement été éclaboussé par une vodka Martini qu’un Aphrodite plus proche du triple zéro que de 007 avait cru bon de faire valser entre ses mains et sa bouche la veille au soir – lorsque deux mains rugueuses se posèrent sur ses épaules. Et commencèrent à descendre _très_ lentement contre son torse, plaquant au passage le fin coton noir de la chemise contre les pectoraux fermes et saillants.

« Death’ ? »

Le Capricorne se serait volontiers retourné si le Cancer ne le poussait pas dans le dos, pour finalement réussir à le coincer contre la statue.

« Surtout, tais-toi. »

L’Espagnol ravala le “mais” qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer, ainsi qu’une expiration lorsque les mains baladeuses de l’Italien parvinrent jusqu’à son ventre, pile au droit du bouton de son jean.

Avisant le chiffon qu’il tenait encore, Shura laissa tout de même échapper :

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment et surtout le bon endroit pour _ça_ , tu sais et… »

Les doigts furetaient à présent sur les hanches qui bien malgré elles allèrent se plaquer contre leurs jumelles juste derrière. Puis ils s’insinuèrent… dans la poche avant droite pour en extirper victorieusement un paquet souple de Marlboro.

« Hé, mais… ! » L’air furieux, Shura s’était retourné : « Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! » 

Ni une, ni deux, l’autre avait déjà coincé une cigarette entre ses lèvres, une fumée bleutée s’élevant autour de lui, sous les hauts plafonds du dixième temple. L’extase lui avait fait fermer les yeux, une bien mauvaise idée que le Capricorne mit à profit pour contourner sournoisement son visiteur inattendu et lui chiper le paquet qu’il tenait entre des doigts inattentifs.

Pas question cependant d’être effrayé par ce regard bleu qu’il connaissait trop bien et où dansaient en cet instant des velléités de meurtre ; aussi ce fut avec un sourire provocateur que Shura agita les cigarettes sous le nez du Cancer, assez loin cependant pour qu’il ne puisse pas les récupérer :

« Tu as réussi à en attraper une, c’est bien… Mais c’est fini ! Si tu les veux, va falloir venir les chercher. »

Et l’Espagnol de glisser le paquet non pas dans sa poche, mais entre sa ceinture et la peau nue de son ventre, sous le pan de la chemise.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? marmonna Deathmask.

— Ai-je l’air ? » 

Non, effectivement. Bien à l’abri derrière sa fumée, le Cancer jaugeait la situation. D’un côté, un paquet de cigarettes _sur_ le corps d’un fumeur, et pas n’importe quel corps. Un corps qu’il n’avait pas approché depuis trois mois et qui avait visiblement encore du répondant. De l’autre… Panne sèche de bonbons à la menthe. Deux addictions à une, le match était joué d’avance. 

Un grondement qui n’avait plus rien de furieux mais tout de gourmand ponctua la décision de l’Italien lorsqu’il saisit les hanches de l’autre homme pour le plaquer derechef contre le socle de la statue. Mais cette fois, avant de récupérer ce qu’il estimait être son bien, il prit tout son temps. 

 

* * *

 

« C’est toi ?

— Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d’autre ?

— Je vérifiais, c’est tout. Bon, tu as le fric ?

— On avait dit cent cinquante, c’est ça…

— Hé, voleur ! C’était deux cents ! J’ai pris des risques, moi !

— Je sais, je sais, mais je suis un peu juste en ce moment.

— Tu n’as pas honte de mentir à un enfant ?

— Tu n’as pas honte d’arnaquer un chevalier d’or ? » 

Tout en soupirant, Shura finit par rajouter un billet de cinquante, prestement empoché par Kiki dont la silhouette menue se confondait avec les ombres de la nuit. L’apprenti esquissa une courbette malicieuse :

« C’est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

— Ouais, c’est ça. Quand je pense qu’il a fallu que j’en arrive là…

— Ça veut dire que ça a marché, non ?

— Hum. On peut dire ça, oui, fit le Capricorne en se massant distraitement les reins.

— Bon et bien… Ravi de t’avoir rendu service. Ah, au fait, quand Death’ va venir me voir pour me parler des bonbons, je lui dis quoi, moi ? »

Et le gamin de reculer avant de tourner les talons et de s’enfuir dans un grand éclat de rire, la voix du Capricorne résonnant rageusement derrière lui :

« … Escroc ! » 

 


End file.
